Paper works - MM of TCOT Confusing Colours
by startwriting
Summary: They're too old to do this in the office. Are they? Chapter four added ...
1. Chapter 1

_This is a missing moment of TCOT Confusing Colours, involving events that took place on the Sunday before the lecture. _

_**WARNING**__: This is really rated M, and for reasons that will evolve in the next chapters. If you don't like that, please close this window (beautifully said, Jlk9506 … thanks). _

_Just a few parts in just a few days. Enjoy. _

_**Paper works**_** - Missing Moment of TCOT Confusing Colours**

_One_

Though he was even way _beyond_ the wrong side of seventy, he considered it no wonder at all that his thoughts were drifting off to the colour of the undergarments she was wearing today.

He knew that the laced, silkened lingerie accentuated all of her alluring features in all the right ways as an everlasting but never boring cliché, and that it's colour was an exotic emerald green. He knew that, because this morning he had insisted on clasping the bra, and tying the little ribbon that was there to elegantly hide the clasp. He had insisted. The clasp of this bra was positioned not at her back as usual, but at her front.

And while he had been fastening her bra, he had been positioned behind her, looking at her in the mirror in front of them.

She'd watched his reflection from under her lashes and had said nothing. The look they'd exchanged had held a thousand different notions, one of them being the ridiculous idea that they actually looked like a casefile, standing together like this. He'd blamed it to their plans for today, the sight of his large arms around her and the green tied ribbon in between her breasts.

It'd felt like a very appropriate start of this day of paper work.

Because this emerald green bra was fastened in the way she used to seal her case files. With a fastener and a ribbon.

She'd leaned back to him, smiling. He'd placed a soft and gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and had let her go to get dressed.

Clasping and fastening forgotten quickly after that, he'd been working in the office almost non stop from eight o'clock this morning until twenty minutes ago, when he had been forced to stop by his own mind. The words simply didn't reach him anymore after hours of working continuously. The information he'd been collecting and investigating couldn't be processed in the way he needed it anymore.

So ?

So, as the clock had already ticked most of this Sunday away into the late afternoon he'd decided to take a short reces from his paper work, to watch hers. She had a hell of a lot of paper work on her hands.

While he'd been going through numerous newspaper articles since last Friday, to investigate and read about his alledged questionable ways as a lawyer, and to abstract where he should focus on during the upcoming lecture, she'd taken care that the files he needed were here, in his office, the including information as accurate and complete as possible.

It had taken her hours to go through all the dossiers in the two archives they used. During this, she'd occasionally been assisted by Paul Drake and Ken Malansky, the latter becoming more and more astounded by every minute he was watching the neatly stored and archived case files, and the effortless way in which she knew where to find the pieces of information she thought could be of use in preparation for Perry's lecture.

The lecturer himself, Perry Mason, watched the piles of paper work, that were occupying the greater part of the carpet of his office now. The files were sorted by their year of completion, and were arranged in alphabetical order, 'A' at the bottom, going to 'Z' at the top of the pile. On all piles, Della had placed a note, with the digits from the concerning year, without the '19'. Most of the files were indeed sealed in her typical efficient way, with a clasp and a ribbon. The materials she'd used to do that with, had changed over the years because of changing technology of course, but she'd always filed in the same characteristical manner he'd learned about while working with her.

The official, personal documents about the client were behind the first tab page in the file. The second tab page held the information about the indictment and the courtsessions. The third part consisted of depositions and transcriptions if available, and the judicial declaration of the dismissal or, only sometimes, the verdict. And always, behind the last tab page, there was a collection of notes, paper clippings, memo's, scribbles and remarks made by her, by himself and by Paul Drake Senior.

Her filing ways had transformed the case files into little booklets, telling stories about challenges and struggles, mostly with a satisfying and happy end. The few lost or unfinished cases were sealed differently, and marked with a black elastic band around the file jacket.

The ribbons prevailed.

In more ways than one today. He sighed.

She was on her knees, her back turned towards him, surrounded by her paper work, arranging the piles and while doing so she fingered the ribbons at the sides of the dossiers into a straight line.

The black tight skirt and the green blouse did nothing else than steer his thoughts into the direction of the first ribbon he'd seen and touched this morning.

He inhaled and shook his head. He was too old for even only _having_ these thoughts in here. And, she was too old as well. For having these thoughts about, and, well …

He pushed the thoughts away, because they were messing with his mind while he should be fully concentrated on his lecture.

But he couldn't. Della Street was not only in his own humble opinion the most beautiful woman ever placed on the face of this earth. He'd once said he would have been such a fool had he not noticed her extravagant beauty. And he'd spent the last twenty minutes fully noticing it, enjoying an increasingly pleasant, yet undefinable mood along the way.

But was it undefinable, or did he just not want to define it, afraid of the consequences ?

" What are we looking for _exactly_, Perry? " She sighed, sat up and straightened her shoulders, moaning softly while she brought both hands to her back to massage the strained muscles.

Waiting for his reply, she turned to see where he was, and to see if the thoughtful gaze she'd felt burning through her clothing on her skin was really there, and if it was as meticulously directed at her as she'd expected.

It was.

He was seated against the edge of his desk, held his head to the side, his legs crossed at the ankles, his large strong hands on either side of him on the desk. The deep lines on his face were clear and evident proof of how tired he really was, yet the firm set of his jaws also brought on a certain enchanting arrogance. It was the same arrogance he radiated when he was certain about winning a case even before the actual court session, his strategy polished and proven succesful without even having been tried. She'd already seen his corresponding testosteron smitten stare in the mirror this morning.

It was usually also the presage of something undefinable and raw.

She swallowed and pushed the thought away. Not here in the office, not now. They were way too old for that.

And besides, there was a lecture to prepare.

Now, what was the question again ?

" Perry, what are we looking for exactly ? "

" Well … " he spoke low, and rubbed his face with his left hand " … we're looking for anything that has anything to do with perception, with the way people look at things, and just conclude or interpret in a way that suits them best. "

" Mmm-mmm. " She nodded.

" I want the clients that were involved in these particular cases to be present at the lecture, and that might mean that the older cases can't be used. The older clients might not be able to attend. "

She shook her head. " You know, Perry, I've tried to contact a number of these clients from the earlier years already. Some of them are indeed deceased or too old to cooperate, but there are still some who are fit enough to be there. "

" Mmm-mmm. Let's start going through the younger cases anyway. "

" But we can try, don't you think? Who knows? Maybe we'll be surprised to learn what these oldies are capable of ... "

_Yes, Della, what will the oldies be capable of ? _

" Mmm-mmm. " He cleared his throat, and swallowed.

" Fifty years … " he changed the subject, gesturing at the piles that were surrounding her. " And this isn't even all, is it? "

Della stood up gracefully, walked to Perry and leaned back to the desk next to him." No. I've already made a first shifting, back in the archives. This isn't even half of all the dossiers. " She shrugged. " And it could never be fifty years completely, Perry. You do know we miss out on eight whole years … " she looked aside shortly " ... and there aren't any files from the first seven years of your practice, when I wasn't … " She sought for the right words " … when I wasn't with you yet. "

She eyed her handiwork in front of them, feeling contented and somewhat melancholic. " Thirty five piles, Perry. Thirty five years of work … "

He nodded.

They were both silent.

" It feels like watching our brood, doesn't it? " She said while she stared at the thirty five well documented years on the floor.

" In a way we are, Della. " Suppressing a yawn, he brought one of his large arms around her shoulder.

She leaned her head to his chest momentarily, then looked up at him. " Are you tired, baby ? "

" Yes, I am. But I want to start going through these files now. " He looked downwards, into her eyes.

" Can I get you anything ? "

" No. " His gaze drifted off, and then went back to her eyes again. " You know I have my ways to stay sharp and awake … " The sonorous tones were soft, vibrating towards her.

" U-uh. Yes, you have your ways to concentrate… "

He nodded, looked back at her with that far away gaze in his eyes, which she interpreted to be that he couldn't be fully reached until he'd found what he was looking for.

She returned to the piles of paper work, took one of the case files from ' 91 and started reading. He went to stand next to her, leaned forward putting his hands on the armrest of the couch for support, and toed his shoes off without unlacing them, before he struggled to sit down on the floor. With an irresistable, slow gesture he loosened his collar, and continued to open the first buttons of his shirt. He shifted a little to be able to sit more comfortably, with his back against the couch, lifting one knee slightly while he fumbled to take off his cough links. He placed the items on the coffee table, and started rolling up his sleeves swiftly.

He took a file and opened it, the ribbon and the fastening clasp quickly yielding under the expert touch of his long fingers.

She watched him from aside. He had no idea how very much she loved the sculptured lines on his granite face, how deeply she cared for the etched wrinkles next to his eyes, serious pieces of evidence of the amount of years he owned. Her gaze lovingly trailed the line where the beard took over the skin of his cheeks. The imperfections of his face caused by living life to the fullest had always been and still were fascinating her. And more.

Were they too old?

Unvoluntarily, her eyes were drawn to the chest hair that was revealed by his open collar.

There was a lot of him to love, and there were lots of ways to love him.

She took a deep breath, inhaled his scent, and swallowed.

Yes, he was on the wrong side of seventy. But, did she really care ?

_- TBC - _


	2. Chapter 2

_(References/spoilers : The Case of the Dodging Domino, 1962; The Case of the Glass Coffin, 1991, and The Case of the Sinister Spirit, 1987)_

_Two_

It was the scent of the old ink and the old archived paper, combined with some of his enticingly strong smelling sweet sweat and the sight of his steel, concentrated stare that still quickened her pulse, but only every now and then. Going through the files together swiftly and efficiently, she extensively enjoyed to see him being in his element. She gladly facilitated the working brilliant brain and the smooth ways in which he was almost literally _building_ his lecture. Though her eyes sometimes still automatically focussed on the soft hairs of his masculine forearms, her thoughts more and more drifted off to the upcoming lecture, until even the ribbons that were attached to the files, didn't remind her of the ribbon between her breasts anymore.

But that was only momentarily.

Wasn't it?

A short laughing snort made her look up at him. " What is it, Perry ? Found something nice ? "

He leaned towards her and showed her a page of the casefile he was reading. " It's a little scribble from Paul Senior. Look … " He pointed at it with his index finger.

" Ah, yes. That's Paul all right … " She pursed her lips. " … in his unreadable handwriting. What does it say ? '_Keep your … ' _ " She shook her head, not able to read the next words that were written in the margin of the memo.

" … _eyes open_. ' " He added, thoughtfully. He leaned back to the couch again, and shifted a little. " _'Keep your eyes open'_ . That's what he said to me during the case. "

" Which case was that? " She asked.

" Damion White's, 1962. The guy that was murdered during Halloween, remember ? " He answered her question.

" Oh yes, yes, with the children that were dressed up like demons and monsters. That was even kind of fun, wasn't it ? You and Paul brought them into the court room dressed up like that. Burger went out of his skin. " She narrowed her eyes, remembering the turmoil they'd caused.

" Yes. " He smiled.

" But why did Paul tell you to keep your eyes open ? "

" Uhm … That's a very good question, Della. " Suddenly a soft surprised smile lightened up his face. " That is a very … good… question … because … " His words slowed down as his fingers searched through the papers of the file deftly. " Oh, yes, you see, here it is. The wall paper, the one with the roses and the stripes. " He handed her a photo of the design of the wall paper.

" What about it? " She looked at it, stroked the photo with her hand to straighten the little wrinkles, as if to undo its age.

" Well, I remember questioning one of the witnesses about it. I asked him in the court room, to think about his wall paper and to tell me if the lines on it were placed from side to side or vertically, and if the roses on it went in between every stripe or in between every other stripe. "

" What was so special about that again? I can't remember exactly. "

" It was his own wall paper, baby. He saw it every day … and he was wrong on both accounts. He answered that the stripes went from side to side, and that the roses were in between every stripe, while the photo clearly showed the stripes went vertically, and the roses were in between every other stripe. I was stunned to find out about that. It was the first time I could actually use that notion in a court room. Now, what did I say about it exactly ? " He read through the transcript of the courtsession swiftly, in his typical diagonal way, and found his own words. " Here, I said _' Do you ever look at something and don't see it?' _and here, I said_ ' We see, but we do not see'_ … That's actually a good line to use during the lecture, I have to remember that … " He murmured, took the pen she held out to him without thought, and reached next to him on the floor for her notebook.

" Which file are you reading? " He asked her.

" The Katz's. I phoned David Katz today by the way, because of what you're planning to do with the black board during the lecture. "

" You spoke to David already? "

" Mmm-mmm. " She nodded.

" Does he want to do it ? He wants to perform his miracles for me ? "

" Oh yes, he said he'd love to, Perry. "

" Phone him again for me, please and ask if he wants to come and see us soon, tomorrow morning if possible. Tell him to bring Judy. Tell them to bring the kids. "

" I'll phone them tonight, after dinner. " She took the pen and notepad out of his hands and wrote down her task to phone the Katz's tonight. Without watching she reached out for the next file, pulled at it to take it off the pile, but it was struck.

Because he held it too.

He looked at her, and she looked at him. They both held on to the file, and he pulled at it again. Pulled at it a little more, and she moved closer.

He pulled at it a little more and leaned forward.

And kissed her.

" Perry … "

" All right. Let's do this one together. Come here. " He patted at the carpet next to him, and motioned for her to sit down.

" All right. " She sat down next to him, her side against the couch and her legs curled up underneath her, placing one delicate hand on his shoulder.

He untied the ribbon of the file, slowly, and watched her from aside while he unfastened the clasp.

" Perry … "

" What ? "

" Concentrate. What file's this? "

" Jordan White, 1987. "

" Oh, yes, the one in the alledgedly haunted hotel. "

" Did you know that Jordan White was Damion White's cousin ? "

" Really? Damion White? The client from the file you just showed me? You never told me that. "

" He was. That's how I knew the poor guy. " He started reading. " This might be a good case to refer to at the lecture as well. "

" Because David Hall wasn't really David Hall? "

" Yes. "

" Perception? "

" Perception. " He confirmed. " And, something else. Remember, I thought to use hypnosis on one of the witnesses … what was her name … Susan … " He searched through the pages and found the name he was looking for " … Warrenfield. "

" I did. "

" You did what ? " He watched her from aside, astounded.

" I thought of the hypnosis. " She stated.

" No. " He shook his head.

" Yes, I did. I thought of it first. "

" No. "

" Yes. "

" No, I thought of it and I practiced it on you. " He tapped her nose. " Remember? " He kissed her lips lightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to squeeze her to him. " I practiced long and very intensely on you the night before the interrogation of Miss Warrenfield. "

" No." She shook her head. " You practiced on me, dear, that night when that stupid chandelier fell down just inches from you and then you sent me back to our room. I was so angry with you, when you came in, two whole hours after that. I thought you'd been killed or, or … " She shook her head.

He laughed out loud.

" It's not funny … you could have been killed … " She feigned annoyance, and pressed her fore finger into his chest.

" But I wasn't, was I ? " He squeezed her to him again, and kissed her cheek lazily, and again. And again and again, watching her lashes flutter while he did.

" No. You weren't killed. But it was very close. And you sent me away. " She threw him a short look from aside.

" And I hypnotized you … "

" Oh, yes, you did. "

" Shall I hypnotize you now ? "

_Actually, you've been doing that all day, Perry Mason._

" Uh … "

" Mmmm …? " He nuzzled his face to hers.

" No. We have work to do. " Della leaned sidewards over his massive body to fetch another file. Perry took the opportunity to caress her waist with his large hand, and to squeeze it firmly.

" What is wrong with you, Perry? "

" I can't stop thinking about the first ribbon I saw this morning. " His fingertips brushed her temple lightly.

" Well, I had the same thoughts for a while but … " She stopped midsentence when she saw his eyes were not in the slightest bit directed at her face. He stared, shamelessly, at the lowest point of the V of her blouse. As if by their own record, his fingers reached for her necklace. There it was again, mercilessly, that strong desire, steering her mind into the one track they had been in since he'd stared at her in the mirror this morning, his hands in between her breasts.

And the strong feeling that they were too old to do this here, in the office.

But maybe they weren't. Maybe they'd be surprised to see what oldies were capable of.

Her fingers trailed his and moved downwards, to toy with her necklace too.

" Perry ? "

" Mmm ? "

" My eyes are up here, Perry. " She cocked her brows.

" I'm very aware of the exact location of your bodyparts, baby … I think I can actually find all of them, wearing a blindfold like the ancient lady I'm working for. " The soft groaning voice sent shivers up and down her arms, making her sigh. He noticed, took her hand from her chest, and kissed each of the slender fingers seperately.

" Oh, you can ? " She swallowed unvoluntarily, and parted her lips, very unwilling and very unable to unlock her gaze from his, in her periphere sight the view of their hands together as one.

" Oh, yes. " He groaned.

" Well, that's good because … " Her voice was soft.

" … because … ? " He narrowed his eyes at her.

" You can make me forget about everything if you look at me like that … "

" Like what ? "

" Like you do now … "

" And how's that? Hypnotizing? " His eyes skimmed her face, taking in all that he already knew, but could never have enough of.

" Yes. As if you look right through me. I've been wondering all day if maybe we're too old to do this, but I don't really care. "

" Do what ? "

" The courting, teasing eachother, driving eachother insane … " Her voice lingered.

" … like we used to do that … "

" Mmm-mmm. Like we used to do that. "

" And then we usually had sex. "

" Mmm-mmm. "

" Are we too old for that ? "

" For office sex? "

" Are we ? What if we just use another name for it … " He smirked.

" What do you mean, Perry ? " Her pulse quickened.

" Well, I was just thinking … " He studied the hand he was still holding, fumbled with the fingers and tickled her palm with his thumb.

" You were thinking … " She studied him as he studied her hand.

" There's only one subject I've studied more intense and profound than law. " He kissed her hand in the gentlest way, and looked into her eyes, his own ice blue depths wide open, eager. " And that is you, Della Street. And since you tend to forget about the exact location of your bodyparts every now and then … "

" Mmm ? " Her fingers toyed with his pinky ring.

" Do you want me to lecture ? " He intertwined his fingers with hers.

" Uh. Lecture ? " She smiled, as he leaned forward some more, brushed her cheek with his beard, the tickling bringing on a soft approving moan from her throat.

" A lecture on Della Street … " He whispered to her ear, then pulled back, his warm breath causing some serious stimulating sensations shivering through bodyparts she did know the exact location of because they were firmly tickled without being touched.

She leaned back, not very aware to what she was leaning back against exactly, but very aware of the irresistable smile on his face, which she kissed slowly. " I might actually enjoy that. " The words came out soft and sultry.

" A lecture on Della Street. " His voice was as low as the bodyparts she'd just become aware of. " Two terms of forty-five minutes talking of nothing else but you … I could do that easily … "

" I actually believe you could … " She laughed softly. " And … uhm … are you planning to do this in front of an audience as well? Because I have to insist on some restrictions concerning the contents of the lecture if that is the case. "

" I think there'd be an awful lot of people present at a lecture like the one I'm planning now. But no. I just want to practice my teaching skills and display my knowledge here and now. It's not for public … uhm … consumption. "

She chuckled low. " Uh-uh, uh-uh. "

" Now, please tell me if I overdo, or linger too much on little details. I tend to do that sometimes, if I think something is interesting … "

" You wouldn't want to bore the audience, would you … "

" That's right, I just want to excite, bringing new information and different perspectives… "

" I'll pay meticulous attention, baby … " Her breathing heavied a little.

" Please do … I might need it. " He cleared his throat and took on a formal tone. " You, Della Street, born April 18th, 1922 in … "

" Ssssh …" She placed her index finger on his lips. " That's not really necessary is it ? "

" Do you want me to skip the introduction ? " He whispered.

" Do I need an introduction ? " She whispered back.

" No, not really … Not to me … I could actually proceed and continue with the next part right away, but that would seem so … inappropriately insensitive. "

" Oh, but I do know your oral qualities are highly cultivated. " She bit her lower lip, to suppres a sardonic smile, and because she knew the exact consequence of this sultry gesture to his state of mind. " Skip the introduction, Mr. Mason. " It was a whisper.

As expected, he inhaled deeply, feeling very vulnerable to some of the suggestive double meanings of her words and his own. He swallowed and cleared his throat again to reclaim complete control.

For now.

He caressed her head in both hands, moving his fingers to the back of her neck, his thumbs stroking her ears, while manoevering himself into an excellent position to continue with the next part of the lecture. He placed his lips on her cheekbone, and nuzzled his face to hers upwards as he started to whisper.

" This, my lady, is your temple. " The lightness of the brushing of his lips against her temple made her question if it was really there. Her hands moved to cover his, as he tilted her head to reach the other side of her face with his lips. " And this is the other one. "

Softly smiling at her gasp, he continued. " As you will be finding out throughout this lecture, there are certain bodyparts of which you have two parts, and from some of them, you have one. I feel the need to emphasize very clearly that this doesn't say anything about their … " he kissed her temple again " … usefulness or attractiveness. It's just a fact, and I'll mention it whenever I think it's important … "

" This … " he smiled against her skin as she let out a soft sigh " … is your forehead, the little lines here are caused by thinking _for _me, and, as I have to add regrettably, _about _me. "

All retorts that she'd normally have at this, what she thought was a ridiculous narcistic statement, were eradicated by his smooth seductive ways. Her heart raced and she smiled, knowing what this lecture would be like, and how it was going to end. The eager student in her took over.

" These are your brows, " his mouth formed the words almost soundless, at the same time caressing her brows with his lips in soft strokes, his warm breath palpable on the highly sensitive skin just underneath them. " Perfectly arched … I've watched you doing it, time and time again, but I still don't know how you do it exactly. Because if I watch you epilating those little hairs, I always get distracted by the beauty of your eyes. " The gentlest kisses were carefully placed on her eyelids, causing a delicate sigh to escape her, followed by a soft approving moan. His beard tickled sweetly, sending more and more arousing sensations, sparkling the electricity through her nerves into the office, and back, as if to tell her that no one was too old for a lecture like this in the secluded space of this office.

Rationally, she knew she was sensitive to his touch, she knew how very vulnerable she was to his deep and low sounds, but she never seemed fully able to control the stirrings he caused inside her, permeating her pores, overloading her senses, making her absolutely witless.

But, there was no safer place than these arms and this office, was there?

" These are your eyes, Della Street, your magnificient eyes. They have a colour I still cannot define, but that's only one reason why they keep fascinating me. One other reason is that they can have all these different kinds of expressions in them, endlessly varying from serious to humorous, reflexive, dreamy, changing from caring deeply to blatantly angry to … extremely desirous in a split second. I've seen it happening time and time again … I'm an expert on your eyes, baby. " She tried to stop herself from falling, but it was too late, as she was already starting to melt into him, into what he was saying, the delicacy of his words so very sharply contrasting to his imposing posture, it touched her even deeper. " The look in your eyes I love most, is the smiling one, and even of that one you have about a thousand different kinds. Another reason is that I can read in your eyes sometimes, when they're mirroring your soul to me, when I can see what you think exactly. When I can see all your true colours. And sometimes I can look into these eyes, and they hold this mysterious depths, and I drown, happily. Your eyes, Della … they make me want to be in your mind, to be behind your eyes to see what you're seeing, and to think what you're thinking. They make me realize … "

His voice faltered.

" … they make me realize how deeply and profoundly I love you, how well I know you, how much you've become part of me."

Her sight became misty.

" It's all in your eyes, baby. " He whispered.

She sniffed and swallowed hard.

_Oh Perry dear, you must know how much I love you too … _ But the words didn't come out. She knew the words, knew how to form them with her lips, but had momentarily forgotten how to give them sound and pass them through to the owner of the eyes that stared into hers with an astounding passion and the deepest love she knew. She swallowed hard again and her arms went around his neck as his hands stroked her back in slow seizing grasps.

The tightness of the embrace subsided reluctantly, before he brought his hands back to hold her head.

There was still a lecture going on, wasn't there?

" This is your right cheek. " He kissed the gentle sweet skin on one side of her warming face, and smiled at her closing eyes, his thumb stroking the one single teardrop that slowly trickled from her eye. Her head rolled to the other side in his hands. " And this is your left cheek. " He kissed her left cheek, his lips grazing towards her ear in dawdling circles.

She moaned, and moaned again, a little more audible this time, as she felt his tongue caressing the sensitive area of the interior of her ear. " This is your left ear, baby … " Tenderly, he blew his warm breath against the moist, while his fingertips softly trailed her forearms, the reaction of her skin so very tantalizingly tangible he didn't have to look to know what he was evoking.

Whoever was too old to do whatever whenever ?

" Oh baby … " She slowly started a sentence in a distracted voice, but he cut her off, speaking softly in a low slow voice.

" You have another ear, and I know where it is … " He turned her head to the other side and whispered to her right ear " it's right here … "

" Oh. " A little gasp accompanied her moan when his teeth gently bit her earlobe, and he took her ear clip into his mouth to tug it off, slowly, leasuringly slowly. The little clip slipped into his mouth, while he removed the other clip of her left ear with deft fingers. That same fingers slowly placed both ear clips on the coffee table, next to his own cough links. The four little items seemed to be minor details, but were contributing so very clearly and evidently to the oneness they were, that the sight of them together made him weak in an undefinable way.

He once, but long, kissed her lips, already a little swollen from arousal. " These are your lips, my dear. They've kept me awake and attentive, while you were either present or absent. They've formed the words I needed to hear, and they've saved me, and they've brought me to the edge of reason, and they've calmed me down, and in all honesty, I have to admit there have been times I despised them, but most of all, I've hungered for them, as they've made me ravenous for you and worse. " He looked at her lips, and kissed her hard. " And my dear Lord, they still do … "

Her chest heaved, her breathing came out in the same quick rhythm as his. " I … "

" Shut up, Della Street … " He growled low. " Shut up and kiss me … "

And she kissed him. The loud sound of papers shifting was completely inaudible for them as he pushed her body towards the papers she was leaning back against and urgently probed her lips apart with his own. His hands sought for her waist, felt the papers piles yielding behind her, but ignored it.

_' 90_

The first pile of paper work behind her back, the files of 1990, started to collapse underneath the pressure of the two bodies, the one massive, the other one light, both moving against the next heap of papers, that started to give in as well.

_' 89 _

Time collapsed, years and dates started to mingle, as one after the other casefile lost its place in the neat order they were placed in before.

_' 88_

_- TBC - _


	3. Chapter 3

_Three _

The first kiss melted into the second, into the third that raved into the fourth and fifth as another stack of paper work lost the battle of composure, and fell down to the floor, the files spreading around wildly on the receptive carpet.

_' 87_

Hovering over her body, he ate her as if he was starved to death and could only be fed and laved by her being. He was vaguely aware of the changing surface underneath them, the feeling of the rough card stock of the manilla folders painfully known to his hands, the solid nature of them deeply related to his job as a lawyer.

He pulled back from her, contentedly watching her closed eyes as he did. " And that, Miss Street, was your tongue … " His breath came out heavily, close to moaning, as his mouth just seemed to yearn for more and knew nothing else. Pausing a moment to catch his breath, he swallowed before he continued. " The last two parts I've drawn your attention to, were your tongue and your lips, both components of the part of you that is called your 'mouth'. I can truly say this one can be considered a true piece of art. Your lips are full and beautifully shaped, your tongue is sharp when it needs to be, and strong and desiring when you want it to be. In all these years that I've known your mouth, speaking or kissing or … otherwise … it has been giving me more pleasure than I've ever deserved to experience … " He smirked. " Like mine, Miss, your oral qualities have been highly cultivated too … " She chuckled softly and low at these words, pushing herself into his embrace to kiss him again, even more ardently this time.

_' 86_

And another pile collapsed.

But the rushing rattle it caused went unnoticed.

He let go of her lips slowly. Feeling strong and fit enough to straighten his back and sit up on his knees, he caressed his hands from her waist down over her thighs and lifted her slightly, just slightly, and just a little over his knees. These knees, tried, tested and weak, were screaming for his attention, but he was deaf and numb to these signals now. Her long legs embedded his thighs, her tight skirt wrinkled upwards over her legs towards her hips, giving him a maddening view on the alluring laced edgings of the equally alluring black stockings. He smoothed the fabric with his palms, inhaled deeply watching his own movements and then bent forward over her body again, placing his hands on either side of her, on the paper covered carpet.

" Oh, Perry … " She wrapped her arms around his neck. The sultriness of this down right voluptuous bodily embrace was clearly evident.

And all he could say was her name. " Della … "

The sound at the background was that of another pile of paper works surrendering to gravity.

_' 85 _

" Mmmm … " She hummed softly and closed her eyes again, the soft pressure and fullness of his heavy, imposing body on top of her complementing the hard surface she was pressed onto. Impulsively, she lifted her strong legs a little, and wiggled her hips. Wiggled her hips to feel him, all of him, completely.

This man was large, in more ways than one. She enjoyed that, in more ways than one.

Both still fully dressed, they were exchanging an old and tender warmth, their rhythm evolving automaticallly, even without the music that used to be part of this slow starting ritual. " Do you remember this? " His impossibly low voice asked her.

" Oh, yes, I remember this … " she laughed sultry, " We used to do this vertically and we called it _tango_ … back in those days when we're nothing but boss and secretary … to the outside world … "

A well manicured finger traced his lips.

" A long time ago … " he murmured.

He couldn't possibly say what it was that touched him more, the fact that she didn't seem to care at all about the turmoil that was developing around her, or the ancient force that pulled them together here, now, or the fact that it was the pile of that year, that magical year _1985_, that had just collapsed underneath the heft of their embrace while they were starting the most glorious dance to music that wasn't there.

Here she was, charmingly awaiting his next move, in between him and his cases, in his warm arms, like always. As she should be.

He kissed the slender finger that teased his lips, and then kissed her soft lips again.

_' 77 _

The small pile of 1977 just slipped and fell apart, spreading history and facts, crimes and depositions and more, all over the floor.

He sighed. Eight years had just evaporated into thin air.

And he continued the lecture.

He kissed her chin with parted lips. " This is your chin … and this is your incredibly elegant throat … " He nuzzled her throat, trailing his still open lips down from her chin towards the enticing hollow where it met her chest. Keeping one hand on the floor for support, his free hand eagerly stroked her side, moving downwards, taking the hem of her skirt and lifting it further up, to carress the smooth, naked skin he found above the laced border of her stocking.

She blew out a breath, tried to pant elegantly, but moaned anyway.

" That's too fast, professor … We haven't come to that part yet … "

" I'm the lecturer here, and I'm in charge … " he took on a formal tone. " I can permit myself to give my student a glance into the upcoming course of the lecture, to pique her curiosity … "

" Oh … I know you're in charge. _Upcoming course_, hmmm … Uh uh … " She relaxed back against the collapsed heap of files, seemingly oblivious of the next pile - 1976 - that became subject to merciless gravity and other pressing matters.

_' 76_

It was that same gravity that had tried to make her look her age, but had not succeeded. Not succeeded at all. On the bright side of seventy, and even in broad daylight, here and now, she was the most beautiful lady he'd ever laid his eyes on, and he had to say it.

_' 75_

" You're so beautiful, baby. " His sudden nostalgia was possibly brought on by the typical scent of old paper and the ink of the archives, as it combined with her scent. Not her perfume, but the scent that was Della Street captured his attention fully. Strong vehemence engulfed him, the overload of memories and sensations causing more physical evidence than just goosebumps. Causing an accesory even before the fact. Very present and, in other circumstances, inappropriately evident. Desirous and deliriously leading and steering.

They were going to end this here, in this office, and it was only a matter of time now. There was no way back, the point of no return had long been passed.

The next pile of files collapsed to confirm the unsaid statement.

_' 74_

" I love you, baby. " His breathing was labored.

" Perry … " She looked into his eyes, draping her hands on his shoulders, still fully enjoying the way his body was reacting to their closeness. " I love you too … "

_' 73_

He bent his head towards the lapels of her blouse, and nuzzled his way towards the strap of the green bra he knew was underneath the fabric. Her fingers were given ample opportunity to caress his hair, and she played with it, her eyes half open, her lips slowly parting as he performed the next part of the lecture. " This is your clavicle … also known as 'collarbone' … " It was his tongue that traced the thin skin on the bone he was referring to, but the moist did nothing, absolutely nothing to cool her down.

The electrifying, stimulating shivers started to consume her. She moaned again, and brought her hands in between their bodies.

_' 72_

" This is your chest … " He left a trail of indulging slow kisses from the hollow of her throat towards her cleavage, and found the little buttons of her blouse were being undone by her own fingers, and that was good. Very good, because it granted him access to the more than perfect smooth and vulnerable skin between her breasts, where the clasp of her exoticly green laced bra still lay hidden behind an elegant little silkened bow.

" This is the part of you that is called 'bossom' … " The deep, low moan was his own as he brought his lips down to the ribbon that had been in his mind since he first saw it this morning. He tore at it with his teeth to loosen the nod, and to reach the fastener to unclasp it with his mouth. It was a challenge he had taken often throughout the years, and as always, he managed the task with little effort and an inversely proportional great amount of pleasure.

The clasp yielded with a soft click under the expertise of his lips, allowing him to remove the delightful fabric cups that were hiding her breasts and to nuzzle the softest, second most vulnerable skin he knew to find on her body.

_' 71_

The next stack of files sank down in utter silence, there was no attention to be paid to it anyway.

" These are your breasts, baby … two of the most wonderful female features you own. I've been lucky enough to have had the opportunity to watch them closely on more than one occasion, I've seen them change with the years, from taut, young and firm to … to … "

He looked at her, and she cocked her brows expectantly. " Remember, you're under oath here, Mr. Attorney … " He bent down to his task again, grazing at the skin he was desribing " … to soft and mildly resilient … in conformity with your age … "

She felt his broad smile against her cleavage, his cheeks pressing into the softness and mildness, while she chuckled out loud, and pressed his head to her with both hands. " You can be so incredibly sweet, Perry Mason … "

" Pay attention now, Miss Street … "

She did.

" This is your left breast … " He brushed his beard against the sensitive surface and nipped at it with his lips, until they found the fragilest, most delicate flesh and sucked at it gently, the encircling movements of his tongue reminding her fiercely of her own comment about his highly cultivated oral qualities.

Her gasps did nothing else than spur him on to be more skilful, more concentrated and more zealous in the way a lecture should be performed in his opinion.

" _Oh_ … _Perry _… "

She pushed her head back against the heaps of casefiles, causing another pile to collide with the defenseless floor.

_' 70_

Her hands raked through his hair, her slender stockinged feet sought for support on the floor, and found it on the thick surface of papers, clasps and ribbons. She pushed herself upwards and further, along and over the paper files, the chaos of documents underneath her facilitating her motions, spreading around under the pressure of her body, as she was melting into his mouth completely.

He followed her through the papers, the years, the cases, and made his next move, continuing the lecture. " … and mind you, dear, you do have another one of that as well … here … this is your right breast … " He subjugated her again to the same merciless treatment and she gasped at the enticing touch of his practised warm mouth, the tickling of it bringing on an overwhelming power as it flooded through her, causing warmth to become liquid heat.

And moist.

_' 69_

Another magical number …

The lecturer smirked.

" Perry … we should … "

" What ? "

… _continue this at home?_ Was that what she was going to say ?

Maybe not.

" I … oh ... " _We should do it right here, right now._

But she couldn't say it.

And he continued, because wherever she was, was his home.

_' 68_

His eyes smiled at her softly, and his voice was as soft as he asked the question, while the affirmative answer had already been given a long time ago today. " Here ? "

" Yes, here. " Her chest heaved and it caught his eyes, the view inflaming him with a passion he believed couldn't exist, not anymore. She continued " … in your office, in between your cases, my files, … it has never felt more right to do this here. " Her fingers lightly touched his cheek. " I want you, Perry. " It was a whisper.

" I love you, Della. " It was a whisper too.

The magical three words were combined with her name, and spoken by his labored low voice, and the full meaning of them ate her up and held her captive, emotions flooding through her, choking her words as they came out hoarsely. " I love you too … I love you so much … "

_' 67 _

He kissed her eyes, fondling the two single tears away with his caressings. Burying his face in her neck, he fully enjoyed her arms around him, her incredible legs around his thighs pulling the joint of his hips into the cradle of hers, forming a rehearsel for the inevitable that was moments away from taking place, here, in this office.

Both old bodies were still dressed, but apart from that, fully prepared, young enough now, and ready.

_' 66_

The sound and feel of shifting paper works beneath them spurred them on in a strange manner. The movements of her hips against his became more restless, more urgent, as her breathing came out in slow, low moans, the sound of them caressing his ears in the sweetest possible way. He licked at the delicious skin of her neck, the long strokes of his tongue maddening her into a raw sense of need.

" Here … " Nimble, slender fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, the feel of his massive rugged chest being a reward to the palms of her hands.

" Here … " His unrelenting lustful gaze bored into her eyes and hit her core like lightning.

" Now … " Her hands reached down for his belt.

" Now …" He inhaled deeply.

The confirmative statements were shared and agreed upon. Their mutual consent was sealed with a scandalously breathtaking kiss, tongues scorching, clashing together, taking and giving more than thought possible.

_' 65 ' 64 _

With the free fall of the next two piles of files at the same time, their office seemed to agree with all lecherous intentions, the archives were concurring, and the paper work covered floor was more than willing to be an accessory before, during and after the fact.

It _was_ only a matter of time now.

Only a matter of time.

Not age.

_' 63_

_- TBC -_


	4. Chapter 4

_The M-rating of this chapter is an accessory before the fact. _

_Adults only please. _

_Four_

They drifted away, floating into a notion of time that mattered and a passion that lasted.

And then the next stack of their cases, her files with archived information from 1962, sailed to the floor, sprawling out of their order and into the anarchy that was already there.

_' 62_

While mingling, their shared years were present literally, captured in the files that were documenting every single detail of every single case. Details about the people they'd met, the emotions they'd shared, the trouble they'd known, the evil they'd dealt with, the discomfort, being confronted with grief, harsh crimes, raw murder, either premeditated and unpremeditated. But also the joy of working together with dear friends and victories they'd celebrated, knowledge they'd gathered, warmth, honesty, innocence, humour, laughter, companionship.

Love.

Sex.

That history, the history of a lifetime of working together was all around them now, and underneath them, supporting and facilitating their caressings and endearments, the imprints of the letters on the papers instigated by his actions and thoughts, and typed up there, collected and tied together by her fingers.

The same fingers of the hands that were now trailing along his naked sensitive sides, her nails scraping the skin underneath his open shirt, feeling how massive he'd become and she was loving him for being here now and like this, as if nothing but his size had ever changed and nothing ever would.

Her hands lingered and stroked his back in slow massaging motions, while one of his large arms squeezed her to him, the other arm supporting his weight.

They kissed continuously, nuzzling, tongues moving frantically, their bodies releasing appreciating and passionate moans. These kisses were of the same altering nature as the course of their shared lives, at some points soft, butterfly light brushing of lips, gentle, sweet, and then they changed, the seconds on the clock ticking these fine caressings into mouth possessing soaring love bites, that didn't seem to end until eventually, they did.

Because somewhere in the middle of this ardour, she pushed both hands against his bare, rugged chest.

He pulled back just three inches from her face, giving them both room to catch their breath, while distantly aware of the rustling of more paper works falling apart.

_' 61_

The same hands that had been opening his belt, and had been scraping his sides, were now travelling to his groin again, to undo all that needed to be undone to give free reign to a growing, and still growing need.

He just watched her beautiful eyes while she did that, and more.

Perfectly, precisely aware of his favourite ways, she touched him with enticingly strong and lithe fingers, the darkening gleam in her eyes affirming the nature of her intentions.

Not just one hand, but both slender hands were performing the wicked act.

And the office was awfully quiet while they did, his invulontary movements silently exhibiting his pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Her lips parted as she watched his incredibly handsome face enjoying her, making him even more enthrallingly fascinating. His desirous delight was visible in the way he closed his eyes and squeezed them together for a few seconds, and opened them again slowly. It was in the intense way he looked into her eyes, his throat releasing moaning thrusts of air until he had to close his eyes again, and then he bent his neck and bowed for her. His bated breath seemed to escape him in short quivering gasps as he leaned his forehead to her shoulder.

" No … " Abruptly, he straightened his back, and opened his eyes again. A short grunt accompanied his bright look into her eyes, as one of his hands reached down to search for hers. His fingers closed around both slender wrists, and brought her hands from in between their bodies to the paper works above her head on the floor, and he leaned onto them.

The stack underneath her hands slowly slanted underneath this pressure, until it finally shattered onto the floor, the files sprawling around into the chaos that had already developed.

_' 60_

He caught her, and pressed her against him. " That was vicious, Miss … " His lips caressed her neck, his voice sounded low and ragged. " It seems to me you deliberately interrupted my lecture … drawing attention away from the initial subject. "

" I'm sorry … " She stirred underneath him, freeing her hands from his grasp.

_No, you're not. _

He just shook his head, and smiled an irresistable smile.

She pulled his head down to whisper to his lips. " I don't know if you're going to continue the lecture, but from my point of view I have to say you're doing an excellent job so far … You're truly amazing, Mr. Mason … "

" I have my moments … "

" Oh yes, you have. "

" But I have to say that my learning material is also particularly interesting, and that makes it easy, very easy to lecture about it in an exciting and captivating way … " He inhaled deeply, shifted a little, skimming one large hand down over her nudeness towards her delectable lush belly, the feel of the supple soft skin making him groan desperately " … oh baby … you feel so good to me … "

It was possible to burst with desire, they both knew that, had experienced it before.

" Was that last comment also part of the lecture ? " She teased him.

" I don't know if I would want to incorporate these lower body parts of you into a lecture of any kind … at all … " He breathed heavily, and seemed close, very close to losing control. Something primal, raw, something that had started with a green ribbon and a mirror this morning, was about to surface.

The ribbons of the files around them surrounded them as stimulating exhibits.

" But is it part of my lecture? " She asked, trying to continue the banter.

" It's definetely part of you … " But it was no use.

She knew that it was no use at all.

So her hand didn't stop his this time as it skittered from her belly over her groin, tickling, fingering the garter belt through the fabric of her wrinkled up skirt, then travelling down over her thigh to the hem of her skirt and further downwards along her knee, her calf, grabbing it to lift her leg slightly. He kissed her hard, with old fashioned passion and she intentionally welcomed his every move. Even when he wasn't gentle, urging her legs further apart.

Even when because of that, another year collapsed.

_' 59 _

There could have been time to think about how many times this had happened before, how many times their office had been the secluded, private stage of making love, the foreplay consisting of gently exploring eachother's boundaries and bodies, slowly warming up to perform the main act.

There could have been time to think about that, and talk about that, banter about that.

But there wasn't. He didn't have time, she didn't want him to have time, and he didn't have the ability to patiently unclasp these garters of this garter belt, and take her panties off in a gentlemanly manner. Not anymore. All offending fabric, silk, lace or otherwise, that was meeting his hands now was disturbing him immensely, interfering with intense fervor. So he tore at the defenceless panties, that seemed to show no resistance at all, as the fringed seams surrendered immediately to the strength of his greedy fingers. He snatched the fabric from her groin and tossed it away. The remains of the panties landed somewhere, in between the years beneath them, around them.

They'd find them back, maybe. Maybe not.

There were more important matters that needed to be concentrated on.

She chuckled low at his wistful actions, but only shortly, because his fingers lingered dangerously on the inside of her knee, stroking the sweet flesh on the path way to more briny sweetness, and he swallowed.

And continued the lecture in a very low, labored voice. He tried to put on a sophisticated and formal tone, but failed hopelessly. It made her smile, and bite her lower lip.

" There are no words for the most characteristical female … uhm … attributes of your beautiful womanliness. Well, there _are_ words, plenty of words actually, but I consider them either insulting or cheap, and the words I can think of now, not insulting or cheap, they just don't suffice … they don't sound right. " He continued, whispering. " I think the best, most appropriate way to lecture about these parts of you, is to not use words at all… "

His voice stopped and his fingers took over.

Not breathing at all, she shifted a little to give him room.

_' 58_

And emited a short, low cry as his fingers reached between her thighs and found her intimate warmth, the moist there reassuring him, urging him to continue and persue the most incredible heat, that was already arising. His breathing heavied, his arousal increased while he was concentrating on her refined sounds and the changing lines on her face, telling him his pace was rightly chosen and the lecturer himself was wanted.

All of him.

Soon.

" Oh … _oh …_ "

Her hands sought for support next to her on the floor, but found nothing firm enough to withstand her grasp, there was nothing but paper works, documents, files, ribbons and clasps, so her fingers had to reach out for his open shirt and clutched at the fabric.

The piles of two years of hard work collapsed at the frantic rhythm, that gradually subsided, because it wasn't the right moment yet.

_' 57 ' 56_

It was silent for a few moments.

When her hands finally released his shirt, she opened her eyes and whispered feverishly. " … I want you, Perry … I want all of you … now … "

" Tell me … " He leaned forward, poising over her, placing his hands next to her head as he nuzzled her ear, using his beard to tickle her as his lips pronounced the wanton, provoking words again. " Tell me, Della … "

" Do you want me to tell you ? Order you ? " She asked, incredulous, but sensually challenged in a way that raced through her. Her pulse quickened even more.

" Yes, tell me … tell me what it is you want now … " He answered, with a sly, dimple deep smile on his face, a very excitingly sly and naughty smile, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

" All right … come here … " She reached out for his face, and pulled it to her.

He knew, no, he thought, she was too much of a lady to say the words, but she said them anyway, and these two words that were whispered to his ears, over and over and over again, lightened throughout him and hit his core compassionlessly.

There was no time to think anymore.

There simply was no time.

Because it didn't exist.

He helped her stroke his slacks and briefs further down, not completely but complete enough to enable him to do as he was told. Positioning her hips in one smooth, eager and practiced move, he looked into her eyes seriously, as her legs parted and there was no sound except their anticipating intakes and exhaling of breath.

And then he hovered over her.

Watching her face in absolute awe, he listened to her welcoming gasp, heated as her rich and soft velvetty flesh he was working in now.

" Oh, _oh._ "

Smashingly scorching, he brought her love and ageless desire through rhythmic overwhelming waves, and she answered them, meeting his surging thrusts by bringing her hips up to his.

More papers shifted, back and forth, and another pile of files lost the battle of equanimity and hit chaos with a loud rustling sound that went unnoticed by the lovers that had caused it.

_' 55_

_We used to do this vertically, and called it tango … _

It _was_ a horizontal dance, his measured thrusts and her countermovements harmonising immediately, her incredible legs tightening and trembling around his thighs,

The papers underneath her were spreading widely all over the floor now, dispersing under the heft of their lust, no boundaries here, no wrongs, no procedures, no limits.

This was Perry Mason and Della Street working together, a team, a couple, completely attuned, complementing, love and lust so indissoluble tied together, it raged through them, moved around them, swirled and boiled.

The next year collapsed.

_' 54_

" Oh, Perry … _oh_ … " Her voice was deeply hoarse, her fingernails felt sharp digging into his chest, and he dwelled in it, taking in how she mercilessly pushed her head back against her files, as he heard her sounds echoing his own, loud, uncontrolled, stimulating.

He'd taken her before like this, had seen her before like this, but the sight seemed more maddening than ever, these stockings on these legs, the garters, her skirt hiked up all the way to her waist, her blouse open, the fragile fabric falling down her sides exposing her delicious breasts to his more than hungry eyes.

_My beautiful girl. _

Another year fell away, victim of a passionate crime, premeditated and glorious.

_' 53_

And he watched her, feeling vaguely in control, the lecture momentarily continuing through sensations and undefinable sounds.

This wasn't just sex, not just office sex, this was his love, his expertise, the lecture had been just another derivative of his carefully built knowledge of her body, her ways, her vulnerabilties.

He leaned forward, whispered to her closed eyes how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, what he was doing to her, how and why he was doing it to her and she affirmed everything he said by arching against him, clutching her hands to his upper arms, while her mouth still released the sweetest sounds for him, and only for him.

" Oh,_ oh _… " Slow and massive ecstasy was building up thoroughly inside her, deep and deeper, blazing through her and eating her up, infatuatingly visible on her beautifully red hot flushing face. He tightened his grip on her waist, and pushed her further and pushed her, further, pushed her, literally, over this bed of paper works underneath them, pushed her through every single archived year to take her and take her through time that way.

_' 52_

And then the sounds gradually disappeared as well.

Only a heralding hissing intake of breath, the familiar prelude of her orgasm reached his ears and he concentrated, persisting in the rhythm he'd established before.

One more.

_' 51_

One more.

The silent plateau of this moment urged utter constancy.

Muscles tensed.

And he felt it.

One more.

" Oh, oh … God … Oh, _God _… "

With unrestrained force, she angled her scarcely clad body against his, as her marvellous, soaring climax conquered known territory, her hands clawing at his upperarms, her breathing coming out in differing, uncontrolled gasps and cries.

_' 50_

These crying sighs enveloped him.

Close to oblivion, he forced himself to stop, breathing heavily as he did. There was a vague sense of amazement that the sounds leaving his mouth were actual words. " Open your eyes, Della … "

_Oh, my girl. My beautiful girl. _

_' 49_

" Come back to me. Look at me, baby, I need to see your eyes … " He whispered, feverishly, panting. " Della… "

She heard him.

And she slowly opened her eyes,

and he drowned in the years and memories radiating into his mind through the mirrors of her soul, and the promises of more adventure and wholesome love that still lay there, sensations spiralling, brought on by only this undefinable enticing colour, by only this shape.

By only her hazy gaze, brightly shining of intense bliss and he'd caused it. It was all in her eyes.

_' 48_

And so much more than he could bare

too much

it was all in her smoldering eyes

and so he closed his own

He growled low, raw, primal, and let the orgasm absorb him, drag him down as he was hurled away from awareness, the seething rage holding him captive and unconscious long enough to be ageless, his release spreading its heat inside her so deep, it lifted her into another shattering lovingly lustful explosion.

The silent paper work witnesses were patiently supporting all powerful motions that gradually subsided in the minutes that went by as sense of time and place intermittently returned.

His lips lay open against her open mouth, their panting breaths mingling and conspiring as they always had been. Moaning continuously, he rolled his massive body to the side automatically, to not collapse on top of her, while she reclaimed enough sanity to hold onto him and move with him. She lay her head on his chest, as her arms and legs sprawled over his body, covering all of him that was hers.

" Della … oh, baby … " His arms closed around her. One hand held her bottom, the other hand was stroking up and down her back, and he pressed her against him firmly, to feel all of her gloriousness completely, to be with her, to feel as one. To be as one, as if the physical connection was still there.

A light feel of surprise caught her when her lashes finally fluttered open. The broad daylight wasn't what her mind had expected to see, not now that these strong and young sensations were still filling her, and the musk, the strong scent of them together, permeated the air and atmosphere in the office.

She'd expected to be in a different office, darker, the lights dimmed, cigarette cases and ashtrays present, different art on the walls, a different couch than the one she saw now.

But this was 1991 of course.

Somehow, the years slowly travelled back into her mind, and she smiled, the tickling touch of the damp hair on his chest still tingling in a sensuous way, and not just on the outside, not just to the soft sensible skin of her cheek.

She still panted lightly, and swallowed. " My God, Perry, that was … "

" … that was more than forty years old ... " His voice came out labored. One of his massive arms left the embrace and was placed underneath his head lazily, making him aware of the impossible surface they were still laying on, together. He threw a quick glance next to him, and smirked.

" Oh. I'm sorry … "

" Sorry for what? "

He kissed her temple, grazing the soft skin that had been the starting point of his lecture. " I think we've ruined some of your filing work … "

" My filing work ? " She left his embrace and struggled to sit on her knees " Oh. " She held her hand to her mouth while she looked around, " Oh dear … Not some of my filing work, Perry. All of it."

" Yes. "

" Oh. " She took one of the case files, and stroked the file jacket, to straighten the folds and lines that had developed there. Examining the heaps of papers, she shook her head. " Nothing seems to be permanently damaged. And they're all still clasped and seem to be complete. " She tilted her head. " Some of the files are just a bit folded now. Wrinkled. Like us. "

" Old and wrinkled. " He sighed. " Like us. "

" I would want to rephrase that into … experienced and … "

" … capable … " He added.

" Very, very capable … " She nodded and pursed her lips.

" And terribly beautiful … " His ice blue bright eyes rested their gaze on her breasts comfortably, and lovingly fondled their way down over her scandalously half naked body. She wrapped her shirt around her.

The gesture made him snort. " Oh, yes, do cover yourself, Della. For me. "

" You've seen enough for today. And, you know my body better than I do … "

" That I do. " He nodded slowly.

" I enjoyed that lecture, Perry. "

" Me too. "

Her eyes swept over him, still partly naked, the male features present and unshamelessly exposed.

" You can't possibly like what you see … " He said softly.

" Oh. I wouldn't say that, if I were you. You don't know what I feel if I look at you … "

" I love you too. " He whispered it.

" You don't believe me, do you? "

" No. "

" Then I'll go and prepare a lecture on you, so you'll know what I mean … "

" I might enjoy that … " He locked his eyes with hers. It took her long minutes to be able to tear herself loose from the hypnotizing gaze, sending mind blowing messages.

She leaned forward to kiss him long and indulgently, then looked around again.

" This is amazing … We're going to have to clean this mess today, before Ken and Paul will ask us how this happened. "

" It might not be as bad as you think. "

She shrugged.

" It's thirty-five piles, Della. I'll give you the files one by one, and you stack them in the right pile. It'll be done before you know it … "

" That was basically how we compiled them before too. You handed the cases to me, and I arranged them … " She smiled the most dazzling smile at his loving gaze.

He struggled to stand up, and pulled her up with him. Her hands straigthened her skirt, and then reached for her bra, still dangling at her side.

" Let me help you with that, baby. "

He brought his arms around her, and caressed the green laced cups of the bra onto her breasts with practiced ease, and serious attention. His fingers quickly fastened the clasp, and tied the little green silkened ribbon into a small, elegant bow.

" Della Street, you're now officially my most favourite subject to lecture about. " Contented with his handiwork, he looked into her eyes.

" Come here. "

The few files on the couch were stacked neatly onto the floor, next to the disarray of papers that would be dealt with later. He lay down, watching her move with him gracefully. She wiggled in his arms to settle herself, her cheek tickled again and in the same way as before by the damp chest hair she laid her head against.

" Maybe we should stop doing this … " She whispered to his chest, as he closed his arms around her once more.

" What? Sex ? " His voice had found its usual strength again.

" Yes. No. Well, yes. Maybe. "

" No. Why? "

" It might kill us one day, Perry. "

He grinned. " I can't think of a better way to go … " He leaned his head to the armrest of the couch, and pulled her closer, extensively enjoying the feel of her warm body against his own. " Let's rest for a while … "

He considered dozing of, just a little, wouldn't harm anyone.

He took one last look at the chaos that covered the greater part of the office carpet, smiled and closed his eyes.

Being at the smiling side of seventy was a treat.

_- Epilogue coming - _


End file.
